


morning call

by NAOSU



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAOSU/pseuds/NAOSU





	morning call

#

窗帘不慎留了缝儿，这会儿打进一缕阳光来，正照在孙悟空眼皮上，底下眼珠略动了动，不大情愿地睁开了。

闹钟没响，显然还不到起床时间。孙悟空自觉是个劳碌命，从前陪和尚取经，碰上什么鸡毛蒜皮的事底下两个都要叫大师兄。如今……哦，如今不是了，杨戬虽然话不多，但挺好使唤。

——且正好躺在他面前。

杨戬眼形偏长，平常总带着刻薄的审视意味，这会儿合起来线条优美，显得安静无害。额心有一道浅痕，分不清到底是因为藏着天目的还是成天皱眉给挤出来的，下来是高挺的鼻梁，再下来是两瓣薄唇。

孙悟空便想，生得倒确实很好看。

他看着看着，底下老二抬了头，虽说是男人清早一贯的毛病，但他因为这会儿是盯着杨戬，心里生出些赧然，忙别开目光要翻身。哪想手腕被一把扣住，杨戬眼也不睁，声音低哑懒散：“看完就想跑？”

孙悟空讪笑：“你这人好生小气，看一眼也要收利息？”

这妖怪化人形，是个少年模样。一双眼大而圆，人中深，嘴唇翘，皮肤细白光滑。然而大概是睡熟了放松警惕，一条长长的猴尾巴从内裤边儿探出来，无知无觉蹭了杨戬的手心。男人挑挑眉尖，拉着他往怀里带，离得近了，两根硬邦邦的东西隔着布料那么一撞，孙悟空头皮一炸，尾巴登时在身后绷得笔直。

滚烫的呼吸擦过他的耳垂：“我就是收了。”

“嗯……唔，收个屁！”孙悟空捂着耳朵一跃而起，“今天要上班的！”

杨戬用胳膊肘撑起上半身，目光幽幽盯着他，半晌叹道：“菩萨要早知道打卡机就能制住你，何必用什么劳什子的紧箍咒。”

孙悟空听了，颇为得意，俯身讨好地亲亲他。杨戬捞住他的细瘦腰身，把尾巴从裤腰来放出来，一捋到底，猴儿这便有些遭不住，眼波里带上了勾，他趁机轻声诱哄：“咱们不做到底。”

说罢就当得了默许，双手在他腰窝腿弯不断抚弄，惹得孙悟空连连低喘，奶尖儿缩成紧紧两粒，被他轮番含在唇舌间亵玩。正是一觉睡醒，两人身上也没多的衣物，不过片刻就赤条条搂到了一起，出了一层细汗，到处起火。杨戬先耐着性子伺候了他一会儿，等人满面潮红、两眼空空，又让他翻身。孙悟空此时说什么听什么，乖乖就趴了下去，臀峰到背脊弧线一览无余，还有两扇薄薄的蝴蝶骨，直看得杨戬眼神又暗了两分，把润滑液挤到掌心，漫不经心拍在他两腿之间，“啪”地响了一声。

孙悟空好像一下子回了些神，感到凉意顺着大腿内侧往下淌，茫然地回头，问：“……你要干嘛？”

男人五指嵌进他柔软的臀肉里，烙铁似的肉棍贴在他腿心，掀唇一笑：“夹紧了。”

“什……啊！”

他两膝并拢，把孙悟空的腿牢牢挤紧，阴茎在敏感的腿心飞快抽插，连带着他的家伙一起摩擦，他浑身发烫地扬起下巴，屁股也被撞得啪啪响，好不刺激。可坏在夹腿实在累人，不多时就把猴儿操得腰酸腿软，尾巴缠在人家腿上，体液混着润滑在床单上砸出深色的圆斑，快感和难受也一并顺着脊柱冲上头顶，他口不择言骂出声：“好你个杨二……管这叫不做到底？！”

杨戬握着那细伶伶的脚腕，汗水顺着肌肉纹理淌，眉心的皱褶似乎淡了许多，不承认：“自然不叫，我几时敷衍过大圣？”

他说完这话就感到身下一阵灵力乱窜，忙弯腰堵住他的铃口，安抚地撸动了几下，劝道：“四方邻居都是凡人，打起来不好收拾——又要让你师父上哪求情去？”

孙悟空上下都遭他封口，双眼发红，气得像要疯。杨戬倒不怕这个，一边接着用他的腿，一边听着他从杨二王八蛋喊到好哥哥，声音化在喉咙里，又甜又腻，才终于大发慈悲松开手，两人痛痛快快射出来，又一齐倒在床上。

“操你祖宗……”他胸膛起伏，上头还贴了零星吻痕，“我他妈再信你就——”

后半段话咽进去差点咬了舌头，因为男人翻身搂住他，亲亲他的眉心，叫了一句：“悟空。”

悟空是给你叫的？猴儿想，然后咬牙切齿闭了眼。

外头太阳还没升高，班是上不成了，挺适合睡个回笼觉。

over


End file.
